


Just enough

by CaptainTi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not really a story, mentioned Axel/Roxas, more like a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTi/pseuds/CaptainTi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They never really needed to tell the other everything. It wasn’t that they were keeping things from each other; it was more a sense of complete trust. They trusted that the other one would tell if there was a problem or something to share."</p>
<p>Or<br/>How Demyx and Zexion work together, despite being so different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just enough

They never really needed to tell the other everything. It wasn’t that they were keeping things from each other; it was more a sense of complete trust. They trusted that the other one would tell if there was a problem or something to share. For people who knew Demyx from before, this was a novelty. The blonde had always spoken too much and about absolutely everything. He’d been known for being a bit unsure of himself and of others, therefore had to confirm everything in words. Now he was different, he didn’t seek attention in the same way, he didn’t force others to listen to everything. He was a lot more confident in himself, or that’s what his best friend Axel thought.

Axel was one of the few who had been friends with Demyx for long enough to really know that Demyx had been insecure. He was one of the few who actually had listened to him when he was sobbing over being left behind and dumped, so he realized just how good things were now that Demyx had found Zexion.

To be honest, Demyx and Zexion were very different. Demyx was loud, he was very outgoing and he found himself best when he was playing loud songs on his string instruments. Everything about him was loud from his hair to the way he talked. He stood out and demanded attention. He smiled and laughed a lot and he liked being with people. Zexion on the other hand was a bit of a recluse. He didn’t like loud sounds and he disliked being interrupted when he was working. And he worked a lot, loving his job (which no one really understood what it was, but it included dangerous substances and happened in a test lab). Music he didn’t understand and he wasn’t a person people really saw. He spoke when spoken to, but mostly never otherwise.

So people found them a weird match. People thought they needed to be with someone who was more their type, someone who matched better. Yet the ones who were close saw that they did match perfectly. Demyx took control of all of the social situations in which Zexion was lost and Zexion helped Demyx not do rash and un-thought-through situations.

Zexion toned Demyx down and made him grounded. He helped him live a real life, not only the one he dreamed about in his head. And Demyx made Zexion come to life. He made him smile in the mornings, made him talk about stupid things like what he wanted to eat that evening and how he liked his eggs. They complimented each other; they brought out the best in one another.

Someone once asked Axel if he thought they would make it.  
“They are making it.” He had answered. “They’re every bit the couple everyone should be. They are perfect, they just... they work so seamlessly and they don’t even have to freaking talk to understand each other.” Axel usually laughed when people said the same about him and his boyfriend. “Nah, we’re not that great.” He tended to say. “We fight all the time and he doesn’t understand me when I speak and I don’t understand him all the time.”  
“But you seem so in love.” People kept pointing out.  
“Yeah. We love each other, but we have to work on it. Zexion and Demyx never have to work things out. They never have to take breaks from each other to not strangle the other. They are much saner about it all. I’ve never seen them angry at each other. And trust me; it takes a lot not to get angry at Demyx. He can be so freaking annoying.”

Zexion didn’t understand love. He didn’t understand how he could feel it, didn’t understand what other people kept talking about until he had met Demyx. He hadn’t felt that mind blowing feelings he had been told about, he hadn’t been swept away by the musician. He had just... not annoyed him when they met. He had been surprised at that, because people who didn’t speak in his way usually did annoy him. He didn’t understand how they could rely on other things than science and he didn’t understand why they didn’t want to explain things with science. Science was exact and had a formula. It was understandable. People and feelings were not. And why would you want to feel as if you weren’t in control of yourself anyway? Control was good.

Then he met Demyx, and he didn’t feel out of control, he didn’t feel as if he was flying or anything else people had used to explain feeling in love. He just felt, calmness. He felt like himself, but a little warmer. And he wasn’t annoyed or irritated, he was normal. Demyx was not though, and that was where the love started. 

For Demyx it was all feeling. He felt inspiration and a crazy fluttering when he looked at the grey haired man for the first time. He couldn’t keep a smile off his face and he soon realized that the man was everything he was not. That excited him, but it also muted him. He felt more productive, he felt like a better version of himself. It made him feel amazing. He could write music all day and still have so many words to say. He could think clearly and act accordingly and he didn’t feel the need to be liked and heard by everyone anymore. It was better, he was better and Zexion was the one who made it possible. When he had Zexion he didn’t need much of anything else, and that made all the difference.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand on explaning a relationship from afar, but I kind of missed the story part of it. At the end I am kind of pleased, because it gave me insight to the characters I've made in my mind. 
> 
> Written during NaNoWriMo 2015.


End file.
